naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ryūhō
Dragon Ryūhō is the Bronze Saint of the constellation Draco in Saint Seiya Omega. Ryūhō can use element of Water. He is the son of Shiryū and Shunrei. Profile and Stats Alias: Tier: Low 7-C, possibly higher Attack Potency: Small Town level, possibly higher Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: At least Class TJ Durability: Superhuman without Cloth, At least Small Town level+ with Dragon Bronze Cloth, possibly higher Background Physical Appearance Ryūhō is a short, slim young boy with navy blue, wavy hair that extends to his shoulders, dark blue eyes that he inherited from his mother, and fair skin. When he isn't wearing his cloth, he wears a green, long-sleeved shirt under a white jacket with blue trousers and white boots. Personality He received a lot of love from his parents compared to the other Saints; because of this he feels sorry for the others. Ryūhō grew up in a wealthy family and often Kōga and the others receive some benefit for it. With a quiet, gentle and sweet personality, Ryūhō is the kind of person who is used to being surrounded by others for his bright mood. He sees Kōga as a big brother and tends to care for others than for his own well-being. Despite his fragile health, Ryūhō is ready to give his life as a Saint of Athena. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Water Manipulation: As with his elemental Cosmo, Ryūhō can create, shape, and manipulate the element of water. Expert Martial Artist: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Omega Cosmo': Techniques Sui Ha Kei: Ryūhō launches a powerful blast of water from his palm at his opponent. *'Kyōka Suigetsu': A more powerful blast of water to hit his opponent. Meikyou Shisui: Ryūhō conjures water to surround his shield, adding greater protection to repel attackers. Rozan Shō Ryū Ha (Rozan Rising Dragon): Ryūhō concentrates his Cosmo in his fist, and launches his enemy up in the air in the image of a majestic dragon flying towards the heavens. Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha (Rozan Hundred Dragons): Ryūhō's most powerful technique. Unlike his father who stretched out his palms, Ryūhō gathers all his Cosmo and attacks in a similar way to the Shō Ryū Ha, sending hundreds of dragons at his opponent. Equipment Dragon Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints; he inherited this Cloth from his father, the former Dragon Saint Shiryū. The Cloth comprises of teal-colored armored platting that completely covers his upper chest and back, his waist covering the back and sides of his body, his legs mostly covered, and a pair of forearm guards, with the left arm having a dragon's head, being known as the "Strongest Fist" and the right arm having a large, circular-shaped shield with polygonal patters, being known as the "Invincible Dragon's Shield" that protects the user from all, if not certain, types of attacks. The cloth's shoulder pads are attached to the neck that has the style of a shirt, several teal, rectangular diamonds appear on numerous parts of the cloth, along with a metal headband that has the dragon's head, which also covers his cheeks and ears. Underneath the cloth is a navy blue, sleeveless outfit. Finally, the central block is attached to the skirt and has a rectangular diamond equal to the shoulder. When not in use, Ryūhō stores it in a black, teal-damond black wristband Cloth Stone. During the crossover series, Ryūhō now added a teal scarf that is wrapped around his neck and goes down to his waist, covered in dragon scales similar to the scarf Igneel made for Natsu. Dragon New Cloth: Dragon Omega Cloth: The ultimate Cloth born from Ryūhō Omega Cosmo during his battle with Holy Sword Hyperion. With it, Ryūhō's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, with the lower part of his upper body still left unprotected however. More golden inlays have been added on his Omega Cloth, his right fist now resembles a hand coming out from a dragon's mouth, and a Dragon symbol has been embedded on his chest armor. Wings have also sprouted out from Ryūhō's back, and the shoulders resemble the shoulder platting on Shiryū's first Dragon Cloth. Relationships Family *Libra Shiryū (Father) *Shunrei (Mother) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Tier 7 Class